Serpent vert dans l'air
by Yoshimunchakoopas
Summary: Ce qui se passait dans sa vie était fou, effrayant, dangereux, et elle se sentait incapable d'endosser cette immense responsabilité de devenir l'Oracle de Delphes. Et pourtant elle était attirée vers les Olympiens depuis sa naissance. Elle avait vu dans les mythes grecs un monde extraordinaire, attirant, chaleureux, comme si c'était vers cet endroit qu'elle devait aller.


_Ce one-shot trouve place à la fin du livre 5, «Le dernier Olympien », et donc spoilera tout ! Partez si vous n'avez pas finit le tome 5 !_

 _En bref rappel, Rachel vient de réussir à devenir l'oracle de Delphes et « Sur ce, elle a tourné les talons et suivi Apollon dans la Grande Maison. » Bonne lecture !_

 _NB : Oui, dans les travaux d'Apollon, on explique que Rachel habite dans une grotte super cool. Mais je n'avais pas encore lu pendant l'écriture de ce one-shot, donc veuillez bien être indulgents !_

La porte se ferma derrière Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.  
Ce qui se passait dans sa vie était fou, effrayant, dangereux, et elle se sentait incapable d'endosser cette immense responsabilité de devenir l'Oracle de Delphes.  
Et pourtant... Pourtant elle était attirée vers les Olympiens depuis sa naissance. Elle avait vu dans les mythes grecs un monde extraordinaire, attirant, chaleureux, comme si c'était vers cet endroit qu'elle devait aller et nulle part ailleurs.  
Elle se sentait enfin à sa place.

Dès que la porte se ferma, les laissant hors de portée de vue de Chiron, Percy, Annabeth et Nico, Apollon se mit à sautiller sur place en poussant un cri très aigu.

-Euh... laissa échapper Rachel, totalement déboussolée. Vous allez bien?

Le dieu tourna la tête vers elle en souriant comme un enfant devant un cadeau.

-Si je vais bien?! cria-t-il, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle. Rachel, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux !

Une chaleur émanait de cette étreinte, sûrement parce qu'il était le dieu du soleil... Mais Rachel sentait autre chose, comme si Apollon avait transmis tout l'amour du monde vers elle. Elle se demanda si c'était ça qu'on ressentait dans un vrai câlin sincère.

-Ah, euh, merci, Seigneur Apollon.

Apollon se détacha d'elle et resta légèrement accroupi, à sa hauteur.

-Pas de "seigneur" ni de vouvoiement entre nous, ma belle! Tu es l'Oracle de Delphes, ma voix s'exprime à travers toi, tu es importante, et... Oh je suis fou de joie !

Il s'immobilisa, inspira un grand coup avant de déclamer :

 _Serpent vert dans l'air  
Cheveux de feu de Rachel  
Ma super nouvelle Oracle _

Rachel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait toujours admiré Apollon tel qu'il était décrit dans les mythes : un dieu lumineux, éclatant, héroïque, mais très mystérieux, vengeur et sanguinaire.  
Et là, elle le voyait comme un garçon de son âge, naïf, enfantin, extraverti, drôle, qui faisait des Haïku avec trop de syllabes.  
C'était déroutant, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait adorer côtoyer ce dieu extraordinaire.

-Si je vous dis...  
-Ne me vouvoie pas, l'interrompit Apollon avec un clin d'œil.  
-Oui. Donc si je dis quelque chose qui ne vous... te plait pas, tu vas me transpercer avec tes flèches ?  
-Mais pourquoi je ferais ça? C'est extrêmement impoli de tuer son Oracle! Après, c'est super dur d'en avoir une qui veut bien reprendre le flambeau sans avoir peur pour sa vie...  
-C'est censé me rassurer?!  
Apollon sourit chaleureusement.  
-Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Et tu sais pourquoi?  
-Euh, non ?  
-Parce que... (Apollon sauta au plafond et un feu d'artifice sortit de la gueule du léopard empaillé, pendant qu'il criait :) TU ES MON ORACLE !  
-Il y a sept syllabes dans le dernier vers.

Le feu d'artifice s'éteignit d'un coup.

-Pardon? hoqueta le dieu.  
-Les Haïku se composent avec un vers de 5 syllabes, un de 7 puis un de 5. Le votre, euh, le tien, c'est 5-7-7. Il faut enlever le "super".  
-Attends... Tu aimes les Haïku ?! Par moi-même, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, tu es parfaite !  
-Parfaite? J'ai un coup de soleil en forme de maillot de bain!

Apollon la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire puis éclata de rire. Il était rayonnant (sans mauvais jeux de mots) !  
Rachel sourit à son tour. Mais quelque chose la tourmentait.

-Qu'est devenue la précédente oracle, maintenant ?

Apollon cessa aussitôt de rire. Sur son visage, Rachel pouvait voir un sentiment très humain - une tristesse énorme.

-Son âme est enfin arrivée aux enfers... J'espère qu'Hadès lui offrira les Champs-Elysées en compensation.  
-C'est pour ça que tu es si content que je suis devenue l'Oracle?

Apollon ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, et c'était suffisant pour Rachel pour paniquer et imaginer qu'il allait l'intoxiquer avec une flèche qui pète, récupérer l'esprit de Delphes puis partir pour toujours.

-Rachel, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. La pythie a toujours été une belle vierge qui avait le don de clairvoyance. Mais quand Hadès a maudit la précédente oracle... J'étais désespéré. L'esprit de Delphes fait partie intégrante de ce que je suis, de ce que je représente pour les mortels. Alors qu'allais-je devenir si celui-ci mourait? Aussi, je sentais mon oracle, la jeune femme à qui je donne une partie non négligeable de mon être, souffrir, encore et encore, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.  
-Tu aurais pu faire en sorte qu'Hadès soit reconnu.  
-Oui. C'est vrai. Mais vois-tu, j'attendais toujours la personne qui saurait passer outre cette  
malédiction. J'ai cru en May Castellan, et j'ai placé beaucoup d'espoir en elle...  
-Et elle attendra Luke en brûlant des biscuits jusqu'à sa mort.  
-Malheureusement. C'est pour ça que je suis si reconnaissant envers toi et tes amis les demi-dieux. D'accord, vous avez sauvé l'Olympe et c'est vrai que si vous ne l'aviez pas fait la vie aurait été difficile...  
-Difficile ?  
-Impossible, définitivement. Mais en acceptant Nico Di Angelo et Hadès, vous avez sauvé Delphes, vous avez sauvé l'Oracle, vous m'avez sauvé. Et je suis heureux car je vois en toi la superbe oracle que tu seras, Rachel. La meilleure de toutes.  
-Je suis sûre que tu leur a dit ça à toutes, lui lança-t-elle.  
-Hum... C'est pas faux ! répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Eh bien, Miss Coup-de-Soleil, allons voir maintenant s'il n'y a pas une chambre pour vous dans cette maison !  
Il fit une révérence exagérée, puis la prit par la main et ils montèrent les escaliers en rigolant. 

-Non mais je rêve !

C'était la cinquième porte d'une possible chambre qu'Apollon ouvrait, et le cinquième monstre qui fonçait vers eux avant d'être arrêté par une barrière magique.

-Ou dorment donc Chiron et Dionysos ?! s'exclama rageusement Apollon en refermant la porte.  
-Dionysos ne vit pas à l'Olympe?  
-Nan, il est puni, directeur de la colonie pour cinquante ans...  
-Cool.  
-Pardon?!  
-Avec lui, ça doit être fêtes à volonté et un règlement très souple, non?  
-Ah, ce serait génial... fit Apollon en souriant rêveusement. Mais non. Il est obligé d'être clean niveau boisson alors il râle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre!

Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, une voix s'éleva :  
-Je t'ai entendu, petit prétentieux poète raté ! Et je retiens !  
Apollon leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, sale ivrogne! (Puis à Rachel :) Ne fait pas attention s'il écorche tout le temps ton prénom... Moi il m'appelle Paul une fois sur deux!  
-Donc en gros sa punition en est une pour nous aussi.  
-Hum... Oui.  
-Dis, Apollon, je ne pourrais pas aller plutôt dans un bungalow? Toute seule avec un dieu qui râle, un centaure et un léopard empaillé je risque de devenir folle!  
-Dans un bungalow? Répéta Apollon, surpris. Mais tu es une mortelle!  
-Je suis l'Oracle de Delphes, ton oracle, et la meilleure de toutes, c'est toi qui l'as dit !  
Le dieu regarda par la fenêtre en réfléchissant.

-Tu pourrais aller dans le mien... Je suis sûr que mes enfants t'accueillerons bien. Mais l'Oracle de Delphes ne devrait pas être  
proche de ceux dont elle verra le destin!  
-Bah, en tant que mortelle je me suis approché d'un fils de Poséidon, d'une fille d'Athéna, d'un satyre et d'un cyclope, que j'ai guidés dans le labyrinthe, et j'ai balancé une brosse à cheveux à la figure de Cronos...  
-Tu as attaqué Cronos, le seigneur des titans, avec une brosse à cheveux?!  
-En plastique bleu, oui.

Apollon éclata de rire, un véritable rire spontané et innocent.  
Rachel se rendit compte qu'Apollon était un enfant. Un enfant adorable, éblouissant, joyeux comme tout, mais qui pouvait exploser en une colère irrationnelle et violente pour un tout petit problème. C'était un enfant vieux de trois mille ans qui découvrait le monde. Elle se rendit compte qu'il allait être très difficile de côtoyer ce dieu, comme il est difficile d'élever un enfant, mais que ça en valait le coup.

Après s'être calmé, Apollon le torse, et déclara solennellement :  
-Je t'autorise à emménager dans le bungalow "Apollon". Tu es vraiment épatante, Rachel Elizabeth Dare !


End file.
